Best Friends Forever
by Soaker
Summary: “You look great. You always look great. You’re beautiful.” “If I’m beautiful, why don’t you love me?” (short chapters. Read and respond!)
1. I'll never be ok

AN: This is my Lizzie fic. please read and respond. For some reason, ff.net won't accept my italics, so I had to write "(flashback)" and "(end flashback)" sorry bout that. Sorry this chapters so short, I just needed to set everything up. The next one should be much longer. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Nope, they definately aren't mine. And if they were, they'd be working on a spinoff staring Gordo. 

Lizzie stared at her best friend, who was obliviously eating his curly fries, wondering why he still talked to her. She had asked him so many times, and he always said the same thing. "Best friends forever." But he'd been so much than that for years. He just didn't know it, at least not anymore.

Lizzie and Gordo had dated for a few months when they were both sophomores, but Lizzie had freaked when she realized how close they were getting; how much she loved him. 

(flashback)

"Gordo, we need to talk."

"Yes, sweetie?" Gordo was smiling, that sweet perfect smile that always made her feel like everything was perfect. But nothing was, and nothing would be after this conversation. 

"No pet names, Gordo," she said, shaking her head, "Not now. I don't think I can handle it."Gordo lost his smile.

"What's the matter Lizzie?" His voice was serious. It didn't have the laughing inflection that she was used to hearing. 

"I think we should break up, Gordo. We're getting too serious. And I know your parents want you to be in a relationship with someone who shares your faith. And I just can't be the one to ruin your future. We just can't do this anymore." She used religion as an excuse. She'd say anything to keep her from admitting her real reason; anything to keep from admitting her love, and her fear. 

(end flashback)

"Lizzie? You there?" Gordo asked, waving a hand in front of her face. 

"Sorry, Gordo. Just thinking."

"Miranda again?" Gordo still tried to stand up for her. He still worried about her. She didn't know what she did to deserve this. 

"No, I think I've gotten used to her moving to Mexico."

"Are you ok, Lizzie?"

"I'll be fine." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Gordo had advanced calculus, and Lizzie had a study hall, so she stayed at the picnic table they were sitting at, while he walked away. 

"Who am I kidding, I'll never be ok. I love him."


	2. backhanded compliments

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. I know everyone thought that night would make a difference, but nope. Still a broke college student. sighs

"You love who, Loosie?" Lizzie closed her eyes, hoping that it would make the speaker go away. She did not want to deal with Kate Saunders right now. When she opened her eyes, she was upset to see that Kate was sitting across from her. Luckily, she was without her usual posse.

"Who do you think, Kate?"

"Are you trying to steal MY Ethan?" Kate practically snarled. 

"Kate, I haven't even LOOKED at Ethan since freshman year. Why would I start now?"

"So it is Gordo."

"Yep. I think he's the only one who doesn't know."

"Maybe it's because you broke his heart."

"Maybe."

"So what are you going to do about it Lizzie? We graduate in a couple months, and college acceptance letters are being received as we speak. You know he wants to go to NYU, are you willing to follow him to New York? Or are you too chicken to tell him what you feel?" Lizzie looked down at her hands, she could let Kate see how much this discussion was hurting her. She took a second to breathe, then looked up. 

"Why do you care, Kate?" Lizzie snapped.

"I don't care what you do. But someone has to get you to make a decision. And since Miranda isn't here anymore, I figured your ex-best friend would have to work. No one else looks at you, well accept for Gordo." 

"You're so kind, Kate. Your remarks have been duly noted. Now, don't you have clones to bug?" 

"Fine. Remind me never to do something nice for you again. You were at least nice to me when I first told you he liked you at that mystery party Ethan threw." Kate got up and walked away.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but still thought back to the conversation she and Gordo had after the party. He hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask her out then. And it had taken two years for him to do so after that night. Sighing, she realized what she had to do. She had to talk to him soon, find out if he still cared for her, or if what she felt was unrequited. 


	3. pi to the highest digit

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Nope, not mine.

Chapter 3

"Gordo? Can we talk." It was merely hours after Lizzie's talk with Kate, and Lizzie wasn't sure she was ready for this. But she had to do it eventually.

"Sure." Gordo sat down at one of the picnic tables. Lizzie looked around, there were far too many of their classmates around. Sure school was over, but the cheerleaders were mingling in one corner of the quad, and Larry Tudgeman was sitting with the other math geeks at the next table trying to see who had pi memorized to the highest digit.

"Um, can we talk somewhere else?"

"Are you alright, Lizzie? You've seemed out of it since lunch."

"I just really need to talk to you." Lizzie was playing with her necklace again. It was a nervous habit she'd picked up after the incident in Rome. She smiled, thinking of what had happened in the midst of all the craziness. She still thought it was cute that Gordo had said "thank you" after she kissed him.

"Ok, where do you want to talk?"

"The park?" Gordo seemed to be a little surprised by this. But he was quick to recover.

"I need to get my books first. Wanna meet at the tree?"

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later, Lizzie was sitting at the tree where she and Gordo had met so many times before. They hadn't met there since they'd broken up though, so him mentioning it as a place to meet brought up a lot of hope within her.

"Hi." Lizzie looked up. Gordo was standing above her. His cute lopsided smile stuck on his face.

"Wanna sit down?" Gordo did as she bid.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Lizzie looked over at him, staring into his beautiful eyes for a moment.

"Gordo? I-I love you." Before he could answer, she leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips.


	4. staring into space

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

AN: I know this is short, even for me. Sorry, I really like the ending, and there isn't much to add in between. Next chapters up as soon as I get proof that someone is actually taking the time to read this.

Lizzie was so surprised by her actions, that after the kiss she got up and ran away. Not know exactly what she was doing, she went to the swings. Sitting down she thought about what had just happened.

The kiss was short and sweet. Having dated for months before, they'd kissed longer and more passionate before, but this kiss felt different to her. It had more love behind it, at least on her part. And she'd forgotten how sweet Gordo tasted.

She'd been staring into space for a few minutes when she heard someone clearing their throat. Looking over, she was surprised to see Gordo at the swing next to her, turned around a little to face her.

"Did you mean it?" Lizzie searched his face for something, anything, that would tell her what he was thinking. His eyes radiated with something, but she couldn't place it.

"Of course I mean it. You know I take that word seriously." Lizzie licked her lips self-consciously and started playing with her necklace again. She was surprised when she saw Gordo move his hand towards her. He took her hand, moving it so that it wasn't playing with her jewelry anymore.

"I know you don't. You didn't even say it the whole three months we were dating before. I guess I was just shocked."

Lizzie was worried, he still hadn't said anything about how he felt. What if he'd gotten over her? What if Kate was wrong?

"Gordo?"

"Yes?"

"Um…what does this mean for us?"

"Best friends forever, right?"


	5. Mr Snuggles

Disclaimer: A lot has happened since yesterday, but I still don't own these characters.

"Yeah, best friends." Feeling rejected, Lizzie got up, and left the park. She walked home silently, and quickly ran up to her room. The moment she shut the door she threw herself onto her bed and started crying. Blindly, she reached for Mr. Snuggles, but was surprised when she touched something warm. Jumping up she looked over and was shocked to see Gordo sitting on her bed.

"I was afraid to say anything when I came in here. Sorry if I scared you."

"Gordo? What are you doing here? I can't believe you followed me." She quickly tried to wipe the tears and ruined makeup from her face. "I must look horrible."

"You look great. You always look great. You're beautiful."

"If I'm beautiful, why don't you love me?"

"Lizzie, that is so superficial. You know I could never love anyone because of looks." Lizzie clutched her pig to her chest, using it as a shield. She didn't know how she was going to be able to make it through this conversation.

"So, my personality isn't enough for you anymore?" She asked quietly, looking down.

"You're personality is great, Lizzie. You just really surprised me at the park. I don't think I'd be able to take it if you hurt me again, Lizzie."

"I didn't hurt you, Gordo. You just hurt me."

"Oh, Lizzie. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed to make sure we would never stop being best friends before we could try to be more. Losing you sophomore year was so hard, but we were still friends. If I lost you as my best friend, I don't know what I'd do."

Lizzie, still a little afraid of what she'd see, took the chance and looked into Gordo's eyes. "What do you mean by that, Gordo?"

"I love you, Lizzie McGuire. I have for years." Gordo leaned over and lightly kissed Lizzie on the lips.

AN: Yeah, another short chapter done. I could stop here, but I'm thinking of doing an epilogue. Its up to ya'll. So, please read and respond.


End file.
